


Goddess of War

by Tigerlilyburn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I don't really want to add on to this, I love her, Power Couple, and her husband that makes her weapons, badass arya stark, but I may later, short and sweet, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlilyburn/pseuds/Tigerlilyburn
Summary: Arya Stark has grown into the woman she wants to be. Gendry has seen the growth.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Goddess of War

As I’ve grown older, I’ve perfected the art of quiet anger. 

Looking into the eyes of the people around me, I show them that I am a force to be reckoned with. I lower my voice. Sharpen my gaze. Speak the words.

“I’ve seen death. I have cowered from it. Hidden behind people. Let them fall.” I focus on the youngest. See him gulp. “Not today.”

I turn, the world spinning streaks of orange and red. I see the soldier that has been by my side. Grown-up with me. He smirks. I am no longer a girl who is underestimated by her peers. I am a woman warrior, hardened by battle and loss. 

“Today may be the day I die. I’ll make it a good one.”

————

She’s standing there. Her hair is blowing behind her like the goddess of war. Her eyes are sharp, able to cut into the souls of men. Her sword that I forged is in her right hand and the shield she worked with me to make in her left. She’s glaring down at the runt. I’m surprised he hasn’t soiled himself, he’s shaking so bad. 

I remember the days when a scratch from a sword caused her to cry for an hour. I saw as she witnessed the death of her family, pleading for their lives. I’ve seen her mind sharpen as she listened to the battle plans under the guise of a cowardly girl. 

Now I’ve experienced her taking my breath away while covered in dirt and grime. 

Our eyes meet. I smirk. 

"We’re ready."


End file.
